Past Infatuation SesshomaruxOC
by IsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: Sesshomaru met a young miko back when he was younger, saving her life and gaining an infatuation with her. Of course, she is human and many are shocked at this, knowing he would have to let go eventually. But, when an unexpected twist occurs and he meets her several more times in the future, the infatuation disappears and turns into something he's never experienced before;love.


Sesshomaru was exactly 541 today, not that he was keeping track of the unofficial holiday.

He was completely occupied with a certain person, never leaving the tree close to their house unless fighting off a demon that happened to get closer to her house.

The girl was a human priestess, and –strangely- she still caught Sesshomaru's eye, which had surprised both InuTashio and Sesshomaru's mother when he first announced it. They knew he hadn't favored humans at the slightest and that he showed no feeling towards them.

But, that didn't seem to apply to this young miko.

Staring at the beautiful lady, Sesshomaru smiled as she picked medical herbs in the open field and relaxed in the tree he was sitting in, closing his eyes but keeping his ears open. He knew the young woman would not hurt him; after all, he had saved her life. Jumping slightly as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, he looked up to see the person's face.

"Good morning, Asami." He greeted, nodding his head in acknowledgement as she sat on the tree branch next to him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Enjoying the way his name sounded when she spoke it, he eyed her closely, taking in her appearance as she sat across from him. Her thick black hair tumbled into curls down her back, slightly covering her azusayumi that was slung over her back, her sapphire blue eyes shined brightly as she straightened out her pair of red hakama and she smiled brightly at him, flashing her pearly white teeth. Sesshomaru sighed, retying her white hair ribbon, failing to notice the faint blush that dusted her cheeks.

Leaning forward, the girl reached for the other tree branch, wishing to pick one of the dusty pink flowers that rested on the tree next to them. Reaching further, Asami gasped as she slipped, falling from the branch that she was so carefully perched on. Right as the ground was about to welcome her, strong arms caught her and she clung onto the person's kimono, scared that she would fall. Looking up from their chest, her eyes connected with Sesshomaru's golden orbs, locking into place as he held her bridal style.

He sighed and set her down, watching carefully as she wobbled when she tried to walk. Her eyes stayed connected with the ground, keeping an eye on her feet in fear that she would trip on the roots that peeked out of the ground. Brushing herself off, she turned around to face Sesshomaru but, frowned when she noticed that the silver-haired youkai disappeared into thin air.

Sighing softly, she headed back towards Heiwa- Mura, the small village she lived on the outskirts of. Truth be told, she did not like humans, so, the fact she didn't live so close soothed her of her fear of betrayal and she was calmer than she would be if she lived with her own kind. When she first had met Sesshomaru, she was reluctant to become his friend due to his demonic aura and his piercing glare that stabbed straight through her. Of course, she thought he would kill her but, after talking to him for awhile, she began understand that he did not like humans as well. Hearing a leaf crunch behind her, she turned, whipping out her bow and loading it in an instant. Sighing as a rabbit hopped out of the bushes, she placed her arrow back in her quiver, eying the small fluffy animal closely as she approached it.

Its eyes were wide with terror as she picked it up, stroking its head and whispering comforting words into its large floppy black ears. As she carried it towards her house, she inspected it closer than she did before since she was closer. Staring at its brown spotted foot, Asami sighed as she saw blood drip from a deep wound located near its thigh, obviously from an arrow that a hunter shot. Sliding her back door open, she placed the creature on the floor, hoping it would stay there for the short period of time she would be gone.

Rummaging through the cabinet of various medical supplies, Asami found the bandages and, after the whole cabinet's worth of items fell out, she located the old cleaning rags she normally used. Her footsteps were barely heard as she walked down the hallway and she frowned as she walked to the back entrance.

"Where did it go?" She muttered to herself as she looked around aimlessly for the little black and brown rabbit that seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Gasping as she entered the main room, she dropped all of the stuff in her arms as she noticed that the walls were covered in blood. In the middle of the stained red room sat a demon with blood red eyes and long fangs poking out of its mouth, glaring at Asami as she walked towards her.

"Asami," She called, her voice dripping with thick hatred. "You can't talk with Lord Sesshomaru unless you're a demon."

Eyes widening as she recognized the dog youkai, Asami began to shake.

"Akane, I thought you died." Akane was a well known for her mercilessness, torture, and ability to change any human into a demon. Of course, it came with a price. Years of pain and mental torment followed soon after the transformation. Very few people survived the first part of the transformation so, Akane was continuously looking for new pray to change.

"No, I'm obviously not. By the way, I am looking for a new helper." She said, clicking her tongue and Asami knew she was done for. Akane never asked, she just lunged forward and attacked, and by the signs she was giving off, she was the next victim."Are you interested?"

Immediately pouncing on her latest prey, Akane growled and dug her nails into Asami's silky pale skin, drawing her scarlet blood out of her body. Lowering her lips to the cut as it gushed out blood, Akane's fangs sunk into the deep wound, spreading her poison throughout the girl's body and drinking the thick ruby red liquid as it poured out of her nonstop.

Screaming uncontrollably, Asami dug her sharpening nails into the hard wood floor, wishing for the unbearable searing pain that coursed through her veins to stop. Wiping the blood of her mouth, Akane stood, watching the miko scream and squirm as pain took control over what she was mostly feeling. Walking out the back door, Akane smirked as the young girl's screams echoed in the clearing, scaring the weak demons away.

Abandoned on the floor, Asami was left alone to face her agony. Soon, her yells stopped and silence filled the void of nothingness and she sighed, lifting up her arm. Being completely fast acting, pain shot throughout her arm, making her instantly drop it and desperately clutch her arm, trying to find a way to stop the torture she was going through.

"Sesshomaru." She called, searching for the male youkai who had saved her life various times, each one being an important time for him to come. Why wasn't he here this time? Maybe he didn't care. Now clearly thinking about it, no one would care if she disappeared from existence except for the little old lady that she conversed with every time she needed to get more arrows. Feeling the darkness collapsing around her, Asami fell into it, greeting it with slightly sad face.


End file.
